1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device in a seat for a pelvis and/or lordosis support arranged in a back support connectable with the seat, with a Bowden-cable arrangement connecting the pelvis and/or lordosis support, whereby the adjustment device contains an axially movable, threaded spindle guided in a housing, a threaded ring, and an adjustment handle, and the housing and the threaded spindle each have a central bore for passing through the cable line of the bowden-cable arrangement, said bores being aligned with each other, whereby the central bore in the threaded spindle ends in an interior space for receiving a nipple of one end of the cable line, the interior space being directed at the adjustment handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An adjustment device is known from GB-A-2,013,487 and is used in connection with back supports of seats in connection with which the operating handle is arranged also in the back support. However, in many cases, no space is available within the zone of the back support for such manually adjustable operating handles, which for their operation also require free space, so that the operating handle has to be placed in the seat. Since the back support and the seat are, in a modern production, manufactured in different locations, there are problems during the assembly of the back support and seat with passing the one end of the cable line through the operating handle and then locking it, which often has to be accomplished under difficult spatial conditions, which means it requires expenditure in terms of time and cost.